This invention relates to a flow meter bracket and, more particularly, to improved brackets for supporting the ends of a magnetic flow tube type flow meter with respect to incoming and outgoing fluid conduits and for establishing an electrical ground between the flow meter housing and the fluid flowing therethrough.